The Power of Others
by judemadison14
Summary: Zelena was always a powerful witch, but how exactly did she have so much power to open a time portal. She had a secret weapon, or two. Two young witches who sacrificed their magic for her. But now she's dead their magic has returned and not everything Zelena told them was the truth. But a promise stops them from living their lives. A promise to destroy the 'Evil' sister...


"Regina I didn't expect you back so soon"

Zelena stated rolling her pale green eyes from the skin coloured stripped bed behind the steel bars of the Storybrooke Jail. A small smile appeared on her plump pink lips before fading as quickly as it came.

"I don't think you expected me at all dearie"

Came a deep voice from the other side of the bars, a flicker of worriedness crossed the witches eyes as her head turned to peer at the oldish man standing with confidence in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Zelena asked with a sigh,

"What do you think" the playful man replied smartly.

"You can't kill me Rumple. I saw Regina take your dagger" Zelena answered confidently with a small hint of a smile staring at the man. Rumple took a breath in, as he thought about how to say what he wanted to say. In the most timely way possible to make the witch think about all the was about to happen.

"She gave it to Belle" he answered plainly with his hands clutched behind his back. Zelena's smile still sat upon her skinny lips,

"And she wants me dead" she said as a statement and yet a question at the same time.

Rumple smirked, "No of course not"

A slight wave of relief washed over Zelena, "Well then you'll have to do what she wishes. If she has the dagger you have no choice."

She flashed her ivory teeth as she smiled the wave of relief soaking into her. Rumple raises his eyebrows,

"Yes, if she has the dagger" releasing his hands from behind himself he brought his hands along with the dagger,

"but she doesn't" The relief in Zelena is suddenly sucked out as she jerks herself off the jail bed while the imp held the powerful dagger in his own to hands, playfully pushing the tip on to his left index finger.

"She only think she does" Zelena stands frozen, petrified at the plans Rumple has. The heart inside her beating faster than it had in a long time for fear that her time would be up, as she took deep breaths in to fill her lungs.

"You see um, my father taught me something" he starts to explain slowly creeping towards the steel bars, the only thing between him and the terrified witch. "the only useful thing he passed on. A bit slight of hand called, Follow the Lady." The two stare at each other for a tiny moment before Rumple continues,

"Belle has a fake" he clears up the air. Zelena's eyes drop knowing what her fate must be.

"This however" raising the dagger in his right hand while Zelena quickly breathes in and out deeply,

"Is quite real" Suddenly he disappears from the other side of the bars separating the two and appears so nothing is stopping him from getting to Zelena.

"Wait!" Zelena exclaims putting her hands out in defence, and jumps back petrified.

"Regina's got my pendant!" She slowly takes steps backwards in fear,

"my magic's gone!" Zelena continues to explain shaking with one hand out in front as her last line of defence. But Rumple only smirks holding the dagger up taking slow steps in her direction.

"I can't hurt anyone!" Zelena shouts desperately as her hands hit the back wall of the cell.

"I can't-" The terror-stricken witch breathes in the air around her fast and deeply from the thought of what her fate will be.

"Why?" She asks panic fills her voice as she inhales intensely.

"Because I promised my son, his Death would be avenged" Rumple answers back, his voice shakes yet is strong as he speaks the word death, Zelena's eyes once again fall before looking back eye to eye with the vengeful man.

"And Rumplestilskin never breaks a deal!" He states from behind his crooked yellow teeth as he thrusts the old dagger into Zelena's stomach. The witch grunts as the knife plunges into her and curls over to hold her stomach. From her toes all the way to the top of her auburn hair, she turns to a glass like porcelain doll.

Rumple yanks the dagger out of the witch doll for her to slowly drip to pieces of glass on the floor. Without looking back Rumple waves his hand with the significant dagger in his hands, magically opening the cell door and making his way out, the cell door closing behind him. As the remains of Zelena disappear into nothingness.

In the vault belong to the Mills family, Zelena's pendant locked in a brown antique looking box glows her Wicked green and slowly lets out a green slithering smoke that's lets it's self out into the quiet dark cold night in Storybrooke.

Moments later the pendant glows green once again letting out a small amount of green smoke, that leads it's self back to the forest, hills where Zelena's house is located. Sleaping through the crack in the window, it begins to seek it's way to the basement.

All of a sudden it begins the dance in the air, the green wisps start to turn a bright yellow. The golden smoke curls it's self down towards the cold basement floor where two dull glass coffins lie. Situating two beautiful teenage girls.

One with long luscious red hair, the other with shorter wavy blonde hair. The smoke separates to two parts, and begin to fill the two girls lungs rapidly.

Both girls jerk up wards as air begins to fill their lungs once more. Inhaling deeply the girls both take in their surroundings. Before the red haired one speaks up,

"She's dead." The blonde haired girl turns to look at her friend with widened scared eyes,

"If Zelena didn't get what she wanted, and she's dead then..."

"Then the promise is in action" The red haired girl finished the sentence.

"So we have to do exactly what Zelena wanted" Blondie stated sadly. The red head sighed sadly,

"The town hasn't got rid of the Wickedness just yet..." The two girls both turned to stare at each other with terror and worried looks on their expressions as their eyes glow and sparkle green for a second before returning to their original colours.


End file.
